


Get Myself Back Home

by indigomagnus (holly_violet)



Series: malec oneshots [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ficletinstruments week 6 - Film Noir, Fluff, Isabelle Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Overworking, Private Investigator Alec Lightwood, Short One Shot, but it's not really film noir tbh, so does magnus but izzy's the real mvp here, took the more specific prompt this week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holly_violet/pseuds/indigomagnus
Summary: Alec is an overworked PI. Magnus is there to bring him home.





	Get Myself Back Home

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> A weary, cynical P.I. gets a new case.
> 
> yeah so i took this prompt and made it fluffy sorry bout it  
title from Get Home by bastille because will I EVER stop using bastille lyrics as titles?? NOT UNTIL I RUN OUT

Alec’s life had just been case after tragic, shocking case.

Murder, murder, kidnapping, sexual assault, murder. One after another, some near impossible for Alec to solve.

He had probably drunk 1000 cups of coffee, worked for hours and hours to the point that stepping outside at 7am after working all night wasn’t even unusual anymore.

And, to make things worse, he hasn’t seen Magnus in two weeks. He’s been away on a business trip, and time zones had kept their calls few and far between, and it was absolutely  _ killing  _ Alec.

Alec is jolted from his pity party by a knock on his door, the sharp rap he recognises as Izzy.

“Hey, Alec, I’ve got a new case for you,” she says, sounding too much like she’s giggling, and he knows he shouldn’t audibly groan (this is his job, after all, and he might be saving someone’s life) but he does anyway. He buries his head in his arms, nose pressing against the file he’s been working on and probably smudging the ink. He hears Izzy push the door open, and then feels a solid hand that definitely  _ isn’t  _ Izzy pressing against the nape of his neck.

“The case of how you  _ stole my heart,” _ says Magnus.

Alec lifts his head, feeling so much relief that he gets a little dizzy, looking up to see Magnus  _ beaming  _ in his travel clothes, and springs from his chair with more energy than he thought he had to wrap him in his arms.

“Missed you,” Alec says as he pulls away.

“You look a wreck, Alexander.”

“I’m aware. Haven’t been sleeping much.”

“Neither have I. Bed’s cold without you, not to be painfully cheesy.”

“How do you look so  _ good? _ You’ve just been on a 16-hour flight.”

“Well, I knew I was seeing you after that 16 hours, so I guess I just threatened my brain and face until they  _ behaved, _ ” Magnus says, running his fingers through his product-free hair. “Also, we’re going home.”

“It’s only six o’clock, I can’t—”

“Yes you  _ can _ ,” says Izzy, poking her head through the door. “I’m making you. Work will still be here tomorrow.” Magnus turns and smiles at her. “Now, go home with your boyfriend, Alec, you work too hard.”

Alec mutters something about ‘working hard  _ enough,  _ Izzy’ as he pulls on his jacket.

The evening air is chilly and smells of chimney smoke, but Alec and Magnus’ apartment isn’t far away, and the walk isn’t bad since Alec gets to spend it with Magnus periodically leaning his head against his shoulder and smiling.

Later, as they’re drifting off with Magnus’ head resting on Alec’s chest, Magnus quietly says “It’s so nice to be home.”

“It’s so nice to have  _ my  _ home back with me,” Alec says, and when Magnus shifts to look up at him he quickly adds “Was that too cheesy?”

“No, I love you so much, I can’t even handle it,” Magnus says, and kisses him, and everything finally falls back into place.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!!!! editing this down from almost 1000 words was... rough so if it seems a bit under-described and cut short then you know why
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated xx


End file.
